Triangle
by Piks3l
Summary: Un love triangle entre Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash et Gilda. M pour la suite. Les reviews seront très appréciées afin d'améliorer le texte !
1. Chapter 1 : Pinkie Pie

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Chapitre 1 : Pinkie Pie**

La vie est une fête, je l'ai vite compris. J'ai même décidé d'en faire mon métier. Je mets le feu dans les soirées, je suis la première à monter sur les tables, à entraîner les filles sur la piste, à faire boire les garçons… Je mets le feu et en plus je suis payée pour ça.

Ma vie se résume à des fêtes, je me lève vers 16 heures, à 22 je suis prête et en route pour la salle. Je les fais toutes, ou du moins celles où on me demande d'aller. Si je m'amuse, mes services ne sont pas gratuits. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de préférence. Des raves de_ breakcore_ aux soirées _swing revival _en passant par le _zouk_ ou la _salsa_. Je les fais toutes.

Je ne suis pas une strip-teaseuse, une _danseuse exotique_ comme aiment dire certains. Je me mêle à la foule, je suis la foule. Ça a des avantages : je fais ce que je veux. À la seule condition que les gens s'amusent, ça c'est pour mes employeurs.

Si vous êtes attentifs vous remarquerez que toutes les soirées se ressemblent. Il y a le début : les gens arrivent, boivent, laissent _l'ambiance_ les gagner. L'ambiance, c'est moi. Puis ils dansent. C'est impératif. Mes employeurs adorent que les gens dansent. Il y a bien sûr plusieurs raisons. Mais en majorité c'est pour avoir soif, la soif ça fait vendre. C'est là que les couples se forment, il y a des va-et-vient de clients qui arrivent d'autres soirées. Bref, la fête commence vraiment.

La dernière partie, c'est quand il ne reste plus que ceux qui tiennent le coup, ça m'arrive d'être déjà partie à ce moment. En général, je ne suis payée que pour les deux premières parties. Mais si je fais des heures supplémentaires, c'est seulement pour mon propre plaisir. Il y a des soirées, les meilleures, qui ne se terminent que lorsqu'on rallume les néons. Il fait clair dehors et les gens se lèvent pour aller au travail. Dès fois, ils y sont déjà…

Je me couche et c'est reparti pour le lendemain.

À la fin du mois, j'encaisse un bon chèque. Ça paye bien de faire danser les gens.

La vie est une fête et les amours aussi. J'embrasse qui je veux et quand je veux. Mes relations sont très simples, je ne m'embrouille pas de sentiments ou d'engagements. Je ne suis là que pour le _fun_.

C'était comme ça jusqu'à cette soirée-là. Comme d'habitude, j'y étais pour mettre le feu. Sur la piste, je danse avec tout le monde et tout le monde danse avec moi.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à danser avec cette fille aux cheveux colorés, arc-en-ciel, en fait. J'avais jamais vu ça, c'est étrange. Moi, je les ai roses, alors bon… Elle était vachement bourrée, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me souviens qu'on a encore prit quelques verres puis on a encore dansé ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses mains glissaient sur ma taille, m'attirant vers elle. Je me suis laissée faire. Ses mains ont continué leur chemin sur ma jupe et m'ont soudainement agrippé les fesses. Elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air, je me suis retrouvée collée à elle. Ventre contre ventre, poitrine contre poitrine. On s'est embrassées. Elle me tenait contre elle, comme on garde un trésor.

On s'est embrassées longtemps, elle avait le goût de l'alcool.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rainbow Dash

**Chapitre 2 : Rainbow Dash**

- Ce soir, je t'enterre.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Gilda en m'enlaçant.

J'ai essayé de sortir de son étreinte mais elle me plaqua violemment contre le frigo. Le temps que je remette mes idées en place, elle était en train de m'embrasser le cou.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Dit-elle entre deux baisers bruyants.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, chérie. Les autres vont arriver.

Gilda soupira et se mit à dégrafer ma ceinture. « Elle est pas possible .» Je lui fis un croche pied et m'échappa des bras de cette nymphomane au moment où on sonnait à la porte.

- Ben voilà : ils sont arrivés.

Nos amis on débarqués à grand coups de salutations et de bruits de bouteilles. La soirée pouvait commencer.

Les heures suivantes se sont résumées à des concours de shots, des jeux à boire et des chansons paillardes. Comme d'habitude, Gilda et moi tentions de boire plus que l'autre. Ce soir, j'étais en forme, elle allait avoir du mal.

Plus tard, quand on avait tout vidé, on est sortis pour continuer la fête en ville.

- On fait la course jusqu'au métro ? Me lança Gilda.

- T'as déjà perdu ! Lui répondis-je en m'élançant.

Les voix de nos amis résonnaient dans toute la rue, ils nous encourageaient. Ils sont habitués à nos défis, ça leur arrive même de parier de l'argent…

J'ai semé Gilda sur dix mètres, c'était presque trop facile. Je suis descendue dans la bouche de métro pour la surprendre. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai sauté sur elle.

- Tu vois, j'ai ENCORE gagné !

L'adrénaline commençait à me monter à la tête. Oui, je gagnais, il fallait que ça continue.

La boîte où on est allés était un lieu branché de la ville, ça sentait la sueur et l'alcool. Je me suis collée au bar avec Gilda et on a continué à boire. Au bout de la huitième tequila, elle m'a dit :

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

J'avais gagné. L'alcool, l'adrénaline et la musique pulsaient dans mon corps. J'étais Rainbow Dash, j'étais invincible et il m'en fallait plus. Je me suis alors tournée vers la piste de danse. J'ai remarqué cette fille aux cheveux roses. Le genre de fille qui dansent avec tout le monde et personne. Le genre de fille que tout le monde regarde. Le genre de fille que l'on gagne. Il fallait que je la gagne, elle sera mon trophée.

Je suis montée sur la piste, droit sur elle. Je suis irrésistible et elle ne m'a pas résisté. Je l'ai attirée vers moi en lui agrippant les fesses, comme on pose un drapeau sur un territoire. On était ventre contre ventre, poitrine contre poitrine.

Lorsque je l'ai embrassée, j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts pour savourer ma victoire sur tous les autres personnes de la boîte. Oui, j'avais gagné et le monde me contemplait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pinkie Pie

**Disclaimer : **MLP ne m'appartient pas. Ce chapitre est assez court mais ne vous en faites pas ça va se densifier par la suite. C'est juste que c'est pas simple de penser comme Pinkie Pie. C'est _so random. _

__Sinon pour vous amuser, vous en trouverez d'autres?

_Hey I just meet you_  
_Check my cutie_  
_I love to party_  
_So call me Pinkie_

**Chapitre 3 : Pinkie Pie**

Elle dormait sur le ventre encore quand je me suis réveillée. J'en ai profité pour un peu la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux courts. Non, longs. Courts. Enfin, ils étaient arcs-en-ciel. Elle avait l'air assez musclée. On aurait pu la confondre avec un homme si les traits de son visage n'étaient pas aussi féminins. Des joues légèrement dorées par le soleil, plutôt rondes. Elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps au soleil.

Je suis allée faire du café, ça allait lui faire plaisir. Et puis, moi aussi, j'aime le café le matin. Je pense qu'il devait être dix heures quand un truc a sonné. Je venais d'enclencher la cafetière et l'odeur du café chaud commençait à se propager dans mon appartement. Ce n'était pas la cafetière, ni la porte, ce n'était pas le micro-ondes non plus. C'était un téléphone posé sur la table du salon. J'ai décroché, c'était une voix de femme.

- Allô ?

- Allô ? Dash ? C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Pinkie Pie et toi ? J'ai trouvé ce téléphone sur ma table de salon, je ne sais pas à qui il est et puisqu'il sonnait j'ai décroché. C'est qui Dash ? Je la connais ? C'est peut-être…

- Hé ! Ferme-là un peu, pourquoi ce téléphone est chez toi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! S'il est là c'est peut-être parce que …

- Oh je m'en tape en fait. Rainbow Dash ça ne te dit rien ? Une fille avec …

- Rainbow Dash ? Ouuuuh ! Je sais pas, pas comme ça, ça ne me dit rien ! Toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Si tu trouves la personne a qui appartient ce téléphone dit lui que Gilda a appelé.

- C'est toi Gilda ? Moi c'est Pinkie, enchantée !

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle n'était pas très amusante cette fille. J'ai reposé le téléphone sur la table et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre. La fille aux cheveux arc-en-ciel dormait toujours. J'ai pris mon élan…


	4. Chapter 4 : Rainbow Dash

**Chapitre 4 : Rainbow Dash**

- Debout !

Je reçu un grand poids sur le corps qui me réveilla un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux instantanément. Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux roses à califourchon sur moi.

- Réveille toi ! Chanta-t-elle.

Après la violente surprise de cette inconnue, c'est ma tête qui est venu me saluer. La douleur commença à irradier dans mon crâne et glissa dans ma nuque. Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir : la boîte, la tequila, la fille, Gilda. Gilda !

- Laisse-moi, lui dis-je, en me recouvrant le visage avec la couverture rose.

Rose ? Chez moi, c'est bleu. Je me suis relevée, la fille aux cheveux roses me regardait toujours avec son immense sourire. Autour de moi, tout était rose ou presque : les draps, les rideaux,…

Bordel, je n'étais pas chez moi.

- Comment tu trouves ma chambre ? Demanda la fille. Elle est cool, hein ? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'adore le rose. C'est une couleur qui me mets de bonne humeur alors j'en ai partout et je suis tout le temps de bonne humeur ! T'es de bonne humeur toi ?

- Mais t'es qui en fait ?

Elle rigola.

- Toi. T'as vraiment trop bu hier soir ! Eh bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. D'abord, t'es venue vers moi.

La fille s'est approchée de moi, son visage presque contre le mien.

- Ensuite, tu m'as agrippée comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle m'agrippa les fesses à pleines mains. Je me suis retrouvée collée à elle, ventre contre ventre, poitrine contre poitrine.

- Puis tu m'as embrassée.

Elle m'attrapa le visage à deux mains et me roula un immense palot.

Oh merde, j'ai vraiment été trop loin. Gilda… Où était-elle ? Comment avait-elle fini cette soirée ? Est-ce qu'elle m'avait vue avec cette fille ? Qui était toujours entrain de m'embrasser. Je me suis dégagée.

- Au fait, on a fait quelque chose ?

Elle paru interloquée puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Toi t'as envie que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire…

Oh non. Elle s'avançait vers moi.

- Non ! Enfin pas tout de suite. Je dois prendre une douche d'abord…

- Okiedokieloki ! Dit-elle en se relevant. La douche est par là. Tiens voilà une serviette !

Je me suis levée lentement, ma tête me faisait toujours mal. Chacun de mes mouvements semblait tirer des épingles dans mon crâne.

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon visage, je sentais mon mal de tête sen aller doucement. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour m'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Je ne savais pas où était Gilda et ce qu'elle faisait, si elle savait où j'étais…

- Tu penses à quoi ?

J'ai sursauté, la fille aux cheveux roses était devant moi sous la douche.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu en prenais du temps alors je suis venu te voir ! Me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Tu veux du café, j'en ai fait.

Elle me plaça un thermos rose bonbon sous le nez.

- Mais je suis sous la douche là !

- On peut boire du café sous la douche ! Tu sais une fois j'étais tellement pressée que j'ai mangé un hamburger sous la douche… Est-ce que c'était sous la douche ? Ah non, ça devait être dans un restaurant mais il pleuvait dehors. Enfin, c'était un super plat de moules !

J'étais ébahie devant le flot de paroles de cette fille, elle n'arrêtait pas. Je suis sortie de la douche en prenant la première serviette qui traînait. Je sentis une résistance : la fille aux cheveux roses avait prit la même serviette.

- Ouuuuh ! On a qu'a s'essuyer ensemble ! Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se colla à moi et enroula nos deux corps dans la serviette. Ses seins étaient volumineux, largement plus grands que les miens. Ils étaient comprimés contre mon torse. Ses cheveux roses lui collaient à la peau et allaient souligner les courbes de son buste.

- Ouuh ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça c'est amusant !

- Ouais si tu veux.

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, son corps humide et chaud collé à moi, son sourire,… . Je n'étais pas habituée à ça. Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte pour ramasser mes habits.

- Oh toi aussi tu as un tatouage ! C'est incroyable, regarde j'en ai un au même endroit !

Elle se tourna pour me montrer son dos. Ses cheveux glissaient comme des serpents sur sa chute de reins où, sur la gauche, juste au-dessus de sa fesse, se trouvait trois ballons dessinés. Sur mon dos, à peu près au même endroit, il y avait un arc-en-ciel en forme d'éclair. Ce n'était pas un tatouage idiot qui allait m'empêcher de m'en aller. Mon mal de tête allait déjà mieux quand je sortis de la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment que je sentis le café frais. L'odeur était prenante, pas agressive mais envoûtante, délicieuse.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais prendre un peu de café…

La fille aux cheveux roses sorti en sautillant de la salle de bain.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !

Elle continua à sauter vers le salon, sa serviette tomba sur le sol. Je voulu lui faire remarquer mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom et je ne sus donc pas l'appeler. De plus, j'étais aussi nue.

Durant son absence, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires. Elles sentaient la sueur et la fumée de cigarette. Vous la connaissez la sensation que l'on a lorsque l'on remet ses fringues de la veille ? Cette sensation de saleté poisseuse qui vous colle à la peau un peu comme la culpabilité. Gilda. Je devais savoir…

- Ton café !

La fille me tendit une tasse fumante. Je me suis brûlée la langue et le palais mais ça en valait la peine, c'était un des meilleurs café que j'ai pu goûter.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Me demanda -t-elle.

- Il est très bon.

- Oh merci ! C'est du vrai café moulu ou presque ça donne un meilleur goût.

- Eh bien, il est délicieux !

La fille sourit.

- Ça me fait penser, je connais même pas ton nom…

- Ah moi non plus en fait ! On a pas beaucoup parlé hier, je m'appelle Pinkie Pie et toi ?

Merde, quelle idiote j'ai été.

- Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! R&R !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gilda

**Disclaimer : **A partir de ce chapitre, je vais introduire des éléments spatiaux, càd que l'histoire se passe à Bruxelles ! Tadaaaa ! Marre des trucs qui se passent à Tokyo ou Paris. Vive la Belgique ! Oui bon… C'est aussi que Bruxelles regorge de mystères et de légendes, j'vais essayer de les introduire dans mes prochaines fics. En attendant bonne lecture ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts, c'est pour que l'histoire s'enchaîne mieux, enfin je crois. J'espère que l'effet est réussi (on verra ça a la fin de toutes manières). Et si vous avez aimé : un petit mot en passant, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ^^** D'ailleurs, merci à Firieru pour sa review !  
**

**MLP ne m'appartient pas.  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Gilda**

Autour de moi, la musique hurlait en dessous, le sol se dérobait. Les gens bougeaient dans un brouillard indistinct. C'était le verre de trop. La bouteille, je crois. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Je tendais les mains afin m'accrocher pour ne pas trébucher mais je ne glissais que sur des dos trempés de sueur, des t-shirts qui s'écartaient, rien ne semblait solide autour de moi. Rien pas même le sol que je heurtai soudainement. On me relevait. Je ne voyais plus trop, je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Qui me portait ? Je me sentais ballottée avec facilité.

- Dash, c'est toi ?

- Vous avez trop bu. Dehors.

Une vague d'air froid m'éclaircit un peu les idées, j'étais dehors. Il faisait froid. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je voyais des gens qui fumaient autour de moi.

- Je peux avoir une clope ?

On me tendit une cigarette allumée.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- J'm'appelle Gilda.

C'était un homme qui me parlait, je n'ai pas compris son prénom.

- T'as l'air bien entamée dis donc !

- Pfff que dalle ! J'suis encore bonne pour le reste de la nuit.

- Justement, avec des potes on bouge, cet endroit est trop pourri. Tu viens ?

- Carrément !

Je suis montée dans une voiture avec pleins d'autres gens, on a ouvert des bières en roulant. Je ne sais plus trop combien de temps ça a duré. Mais ils étaient cools. On s'est retrouvés dans un bar quelque part dans le centre-ville, pas loin de la Bourse, c'était plutôt sympa. Un peu glauque ou trendy, je ne sais plus. J'ai vu des bières passer devant moi, j'ai bu. Il y avait un autre bar ?

Ça s'arrête là.

Quand mes souvenirs reprennent, je marchais sur un trottoir alors qu'il faisait jour. J'avais froid, je tremblais de toutes parts. Je ne sais pas où était ma veste. Où étaient passées les dernières heures ? J'ai marché jusqu'à une bouche de métro, c'était l'arrêt « Simonis ». Comment je suis arrivée là ? J'ai pris les correspondances nécessaires pour rentrer chez moi. Heureusement, les métros roulaient. J'ai pas pensé à regarder l'heure. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. D'autres perdus de la veille, des putes qui rentraient de chez leur client, un S.D.F ou un Roumain qui allait jouer de la guitare sur la ligne 7.

Quand je suis arrivée devant la porte, mes mains tremblaient trop pour mettre la clé dans la serrure. Il me fallut près de dix minutes pour l'ouvrir. Je me suis écroulée dans mon lit sans me déshabiller. Les draps étaient doux mais glacés.

- Dash, pourquoi tu n'as pas mis le chauffage ?

J'ai sombrée dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Celui de l'alcool, celui qui ne rêve pas.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, la tête douloureuse et la bouche pâteuse. Dash n'était pas dans le lit. Ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans le reste le l'appartement. Où était passée cette crâneuse ? Sans me lever, j'ai attrapé mon portable dans ma poche et je l'ai appelée :

- Allô ?

C'est qui cette pétasse ?

- Allô ? Dash ? C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Pinkie Pie et toi ? J'ai trouvé ce téléphone sur ma table de salon, je ne sais pas à qui il est et puisqu'il sonnait j'ai décroché. C'est qui Dash ? Je la connais ? C'est peut-être…

- Hé ! Ferme-là un peu, pourquoi ce téléphone est chez toi ?

C'est qui cette folle ?

- Je sais pas moi ! S'il est là c'est peut-être parce que …

- Oh je m'en tape en fait. Rainbow Dash ça ne te dit rien ? Une fille avec …

- Rainbow Dash ? Ouuuuh ! Je sais pas, pas comme ça, ça ne me dit rien ! Toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Si tu trouves la personne a qui appartient ce téléphone dit lui que Gilda a appelé.

- C'est toi Gilda ? Moi c'est Pin…

J'ai raccroché avant qu'elle ne termine. C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide. Dash a dû perdre son téléphone, cette fille, ça doit être une folle ou une S.D.F ou les deux. Elle a dû trouver ça par terre. Super. Ah non, elle avait dit table de salon. Dash, où as-tu passé la nuit ? J'espère que tu n'es pas allée voir ailleurs… J'espère pour toi.

Tant pis pour elle, elle se trouvera bien son chemin jusqu'ici toutes manières, j'étais pas en état de partir jouer les Sherlock, elle n'aura qu'a se débrouiller. Je suis allée prendre un bain pour me détendre et me changer les idées.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rainbow Dash

**Disclaimer : **Ça va vite là hein? :p Je suis dans le cœur de l'histoire, c'est plus facile. En plus, les personnage sont déjà mieux dessinés. Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Merci à Firieru, peekaboum, Guest et Guest pour leur reviews ! C'est le soleil qui me manque durant ces vacances !

A partir de ce chapitre, on va doucement monter dans les ratings et aussi voir réellement apparaître le « tragedy ».**  
**

**MLP ne m'appartient pas.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Rainbow Dash**

Finalement, je suis encore restée quelque temps chez Pinkie Pie, le temps de manger un petit-déjeuner et de récupérer un peu mes esprits. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Gilda, elle devait dormir. Vers midi, je suis quand même partie malgré les protestations de Pinkie. Elle était très accueillante, trop peut-être. Je ne sais pas, elle m'avait un peu bouleversée avec sa gentillesse. Pourtant, j'étais avec Gilda, je ne pouvais pas faire ce genre de bêtises. Surtout parce que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle.

- Dis-moi Pinkie, une dernière chose avant que je m'en aille…

- Oui ?

- Il s'est passé un truc entre nous ?

- Tu veux dire cette nuit ? Parce que ce matin, je sens bien que l'on pourrait devenir de bonnes amies !

- Oui, cette nuit…

- Oh non, tu t'es endormie comme une masse, j'ai presque eu pitié de toi.

Ouf.

- J'ai pas assuré hein ?

- Ah non pas vraiment, mais c'était amusant !

- Bon, on reste en contact, t'as l'air cool comme fille.

- Pas de problèmes !

Je suis partie. Dehors, la vie avait repris. J'étais pas très loin du centre, du côté de l'avenue Louise, près de Matongé. Je n'avais qu'environ un tram à prendre pour me rendre chez moi mais j'ai préféré marcher. Je devais encore évacuer l'alcool dans mes veines et j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ressentais une sorte de malaise par rapport à Gilda. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la honte mais ça en était proche. Mon ventre était noué, je ressentais une violente envie de vomir. Peut-être était-ce encore l'alcool ?

- Heeeey ! Dash !

Je me suis retournée en entendant mon nom, je ne reconnus personne.

- En haut !

De la fenêtre de son appartement, Pinkie Pie, encore en pyjama, agitait un tissu blanc qui ressemblait vachement à un vulgaire mouchoir en papier.

- Au revoir et à bientôt !

J'ai souri, elle était radieuse : ses volumineux cheveux roses ballottés par le vent formaient une sorte de halo coloré autour de sa tête. J'ai levé ma main pour lui dire au revoir mais elle avait déjà disparue de sa fenêtre.

Je me suis mise en route d'un pas plus léger, ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs blocs que je me suis rendue compte que mon envie de vomir et mis soucis avaient disparus pour laisser place à la bonne humeur de Pinkie Pie. Le vent d'été me soufflait au visage et la chaussée de Charleroi était bondée de citoyens pressés par les soldes, il y régnait une ambiance de fin d'année, de festival. Je croisai un groupe d'écoliers souriant, leur diplôme en main.

* * *

Il me fallut près d'une heure et demie de pas distraits pour arriver chez moi. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis la _heavy-metal_ de Gilda hurler dans le couloir que je retombai violemment sur Terre.

_J'ai passé la nuit hors de chez moi et je ne rentre que maintenant. _

Oui mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Au moment de glisser la clé dans la serrure, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte d'un coup.

- Salut !

L'appartement était en désordre comme d'habitude. Des cadavres de bières et de paquets de chips me rappelèrent la pré-soirée de la veille. Gilda n'était pas dans le salon. Lorsque je baissai le niveau de la musique, je l'entendis.

- Dash, c'est toi ?

Mon cœur commença à battre contre mes côtes. Comme après un sprint. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Ouais.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ramène toi ici, j'suis trop mal pour bouger.

Elle était dans la chambre, allongée à moitié nue sur le lit, une cigarette au bec. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne réussis pas à passer le seuil de la porte.

- Ben alors ? Tu viens ?

Elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle. Avec un sourire forcé et des mouvements raides, je la rejoins.

- Tu n'imagineras même pas la soirée que j'ai passée. Tu m'as vraiment enterrée. Ce coup-ci, t'as bien gagné.

- Ouais, on dirait.

- Je me suis retrouvée à Koekelberg ce matin, je sais que j'ai passée le reste de la soirée avec d'autres gars mais je sais plus ce qu'on a fait. Je pense qu'on est allés au centre.

- Mais… Il n'y a rien eu de grave ?

- Pfff, t'es ramollie ou quoi ? Il ne m'arrive jamais rien. J'suis forte moi.

Silence.

- Tu t'es remise à fumer ?

- Ouais.

Puis silence encore. Elle termina sa clope et se leva doucement.

- Pourquoi tu as coupé la musique ?

- J'ai juste baissé le son. Ça hurlait jusque dans le couloir. Les voisins…

- M'en fout des voisins.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon. J'esquissai un soupir de soulagement. Le sujet, n'avait pas été abordé.

- Au fait.

Merde. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- T'étais où ?

- Chez des potes. Je sais plus trop comment j'y suis arrivée.

C'était presque vrai.

- T'as ton portable ?

C'était quoi cette question ?

- Oui.

- C'est qui cette Pinkie Pie ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai posée une question.

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher vers moi.

- C'est qui cette pétasse chez qui tu as passée la nuit ?

- C'est une amie, je…

- La ferme.

Elle était juste en face de moi. Je sentais les relents de cigarette de son haleine et je remarquai ses yeux rouges encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Gilda, je te promets, il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis juste endormi chez elle.

- Et je vais te croire ? Avec ton caractère de poney en rut ?

- Gilda… Je t'aime, tu sais.

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- File moi tes clés.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ?

- File moi tes clés.

Je lui donnai mes clés qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Elle si releva et sorti de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le _heavy-metal_ hurlait à nouveau.

* * *

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer : pas amour pour Gilda, je me suis laissée humiliée. Elle qui avait passé la soirée avec des inconnus, c'est à moi qu'elle faisait des reproches. Je me suis donc dirigée vers le salon pour régler mes comptes. Gilda était assise devant la télé, le regard dans le vide. Quand je me suis assise en face d'elle, j'ai remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

- Chérie.

J'essuyai ses larmes avec ma manche et la prit dans mes bras où elle éclata en sanglots.

- Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du partir de la boîte comme ça. Quand je suis revenue ici et qu'il n'y avait personne, j'étais complètement perdue. Puis, je t'ai appelée et il y a cette fille qui a répondu. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Oh mon amour…

- Oh Gilda, il ne fallait pas, tu sais que je me débrouille toujours. Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé.

On s'est embrassées comme une première fois. Ses lèvres avaient le goût salé des larmes et le goût métallique des cigarettes _light. _On s'est réconciliées sur l'oreiller pendant le reste de la journée.


	7. Chapter 7 : Pinkie Pie

**Disclaimer : **Voilà donc la suite ! Bon été à tous !**  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Pinkie Pie**

Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle m'a fait un chouette effet. Il fallait que l'on se revoie. Mais ça n'allait pas arriver de sitôt, car j'étais tellement dans les nuages lorsqu'elle était ici que j'en ai oublié de lui demander son numéro. Heureusement, je m'en suis rendue compte assez vite. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre vers où elle partait et je l'ai suivie pour voir vers où elle allait. Sûrement chez elle.

Ça a bien duré un long moment, j'ai surtout du lutter contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire la surprise. Je devais me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire. Finalement, je l'ai vue rentrer dans un grand immeuble, dont j'ai retenu le numéro. J'ai passé un moment à trouver sa sonnette.

_Rainbow Dash & Gilda _

Une colloque ? Une amie ?

J'ai sonné plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait, j'ai essayé de rentrer mais un de mes employeurs m'appela. L'appel du travail. Puis vous connaissez la suite, la vie a repris. D'abord les jours ont commencé à passer, puis ce fut les semaines. Il m'a fallut un bon mois pour la revoir. Presque par hasard, c'était en ville, près de la place De Brouckère. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Tout le monde attend quelqu'un à la place De Brouckère.

- Hey, Dash !

- Pinkie ? Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

- Moi non plus, c'est ce qui est super non ? Je veux dire, je passais juste par ici alors que je me disais que ça faisait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus et que finalement on avait passé un chouette moment ensemble alors il faillait qu'on se revoie. Et puis, tu sais, on n'a pas échangé nos numéros, c'est bête non ? J'étais trop prise dans mes pensées pour me rendre compte de ça et puis pouf ! Tu étais partie.

- Oui, c'est génial de te revoir Pinkie.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, et toi ?

- J'ai eu pas mal de boulot mais c'est jamais pareil et puis tu sais, je pense souvent à toi, c'est bête que l'on ne s'est pas croisées depuis la fois passée, je suis quasi tout le temps de sortie et toi pas ?

Puis silence.

- Dash ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu parles pas ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par l'épaule.

- Hé toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma copine ?

- Gilda, laisse-là tranquille. Dit Rainbow Dash

- D'ailleurs, t'es qui toi ?

- Moi, je suis Pinkie Pie, tu es la Gilda que j'ai eu au téléphone une fois ? C'était quand ça d'ailleurs ? Ça doit faire un moment, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment…

- La ferme ! Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, pétasse ! Et je te conseille de rester loin de Dash ! C'est pas toi avec tes airs joyeux et tes cheveux roses qui va l'intéresser . Dash est cool, elle a besoin de quelqu'un de fort et d'_awesome_. Pas d'une espèce de pimbêche qui à l'air d'une poupée sortie d'un mauvais cartoon pour enfants. Tu _capiches, _pétasse ? Maintenant, tu retourne jouer à tes poneys et tu laisses Dash tranquille. Viens Dash, le film va commencer.

Gilda rentra dans le cinéma. Dash avait l'air effarée.

- Je suis désolée, Pinkie.

Puis elle s'en alla rattraper Gilda.

Je suis restée une bonne dizaine de minutes à regarder dans le vide. Je venais de me prendre un claque. Un truc immense, un truc carrément inattendu. Mes oreilles sifflaient encore de la voix haut perchée de Gilda. Je comprenais pas. Pourquoi…

Oh merde.

Elles sont ensemble.

Ah ben zut. Tant pis. J'ai attaché mes cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval, le vent me les envoyait dans le visage et je suis rentrée chez moi.

* * *

Je crois qu'on était le soir. C'était un de mes soirs de repos, j'étais en train de discuter avec des amis sur internet.

_Diane _: Tu sais que tu as craqué pour elle.

En général, je passe un peu de temps pour discuter avec mes amis. Je peux parler à tout le monde en même temps c'est tellement chouette !

_Diane _: Tu le sais et tu ne peux pas l'accepter.

_Pinkie _: Diane, dégage.

_Diane _: Oh, excuse-moi ! Qui m'a invitée ?

Pauvre idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

_Diane_ : Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime aussi, enfin elle doit bien avoir un brin d'affection pour toi. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais recueillie dans un état lamentable pour lui offrir un toit et un lit. En plus, tu lui as servie le café le lendemain. Comme c'était mignon. Pierre, tu en penses quoi ?

_Pierre _: Je pense que cette Rainbow Dash est une ingrate. Tu es si belle. Tu as bien vu avec qui elle est paxée ? Une espèce de camionneuse qui serait plus à sa place dans un gang de _bikers…_

_Pinkie _: Je te trouve un peu rude, c'est aussi parce qu'elle est sûrement amoureuse de Rainbow Dash. Elle défend son territoire, d'une certaine manière. Dash a sûrement de bonnes raisons d'être avec elle.

_Diane _: D'accord, mais pourquoi pas toi ?

_Pinkie _: Moi quoi ?

_Diane _: Pourquoi tu ne serais pas avec elle ?

_Pinkie _: T'es bête…

À ce moment, on sonna à la porte.

_Pinkie _: Je reviens, on sonne.

J'ai fermé le laptot en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.. Ça a sonné encore deux ou trois fois.

J'arrive !

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, Rainbow Dash était sur le seuil, les yeux rouges, les cheveux collés au visage, le souffle court.

- Dash ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je suis venue te rendre visite.

- Oh! C'est gentil !

Elle s'avança et trébucha sur le seuil. Alors que je la rattrapai, je sentis des effluves d'alcool me caresser le nez.

- Oh ! Je tombe !

Elle partit dans un grand rire.

- Heureusement que tu es là pour me rattraper. Mais, t'es toute belle ce soir, dis-donc.

Je sentais son corps venir se coller sur le mien, ses bras m'enlacèrent doucement. Alors qu'elle rapprocha son visage vers le mien, je vis son sourire s'agrandir à mesure que je sentais ses mains remonter sur mon torse. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle empoigna un de mes seins.

- Dash, la porte…

Elle me repoussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de talon sans détacher son regard du mien. Il était profond. Profondément sexuel.

Diane avait peut-être raison, elle avait quelque chose pour moi malgré Gilda. Malgré qu'elle était avec elle. Malgré tout ça, elle était venue chez moi, me voir et même… Il fallait que je sorte ça de ma tête.

- Dash, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Elle était de nouveau collée à moi et m'emmenait à coup de reins vers la chambre. Ses mains glissaient sous mes vêtements pour mieux les enlever.

- Une bonne idée ? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Oh et puis merde. Je me suis laissée repousser sur le lit. J'étais déjà à moitié nue. Dash, debout, enleva d'abord son haut avant de plonger sur moi. Elle n'est pas tout de suite venue m'embrasser. Elle glissa d'abord lentement sa langue sur mon ventre dénudé. Puis, passa sur ma poitrine où elle en profita pour mordiller mes tétons. Une vague de chaleur me passa à travers l'échine. Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps alors que j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Ses mains virent s'emmêler dans les miennes lorsqu'elle vint m'embrasser, je sentais son poids sur mon corps. Son ventre était collé au mien. Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides. Elle m'embrassa d'abord avec lenteur puis la passion prit le dessus. Nos mains se firent plus pressantes et cherchèrent furieusement les ouvertures de nos pantalons. Elle avait un boxer d'homme, un truc sans chichis, très différent du mien. Je le lui enlevai avec les dents, je sentis déjà l'humidité et son odeur chaude de miel.

* * *

On fit l'amour longtemps, plusieurs fois. Elle s'est endormie vers les premières lueurs du jour. Je restai un peu à regarder son corps à moitié couvert par les draps tandis que les rayons de soleil venait faire briller ses cheveux bariolés. J'en écartai doucement un mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Je me mis à lui caresser lentement la joue d'un doigt lorsque je remarquai des traces rouges autour de son cou. Je ne vis pas bien ce que c'était, sa position ne me le permettait pas. Je me fis un note mentale de lui demander avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu? R&R !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rainbow Dash

**Disclaimer : **Merci pour vos lectures et merci de m'avoir lu même depuis le Sénégal (yup yup, j'ai halluciné… ).

**Chapitre 8 : Rainbow Dash**

- Encore un.

Le goût amer de la liqueur glissa dans ma gorge.

- Encore un.

L'éternelle litanie du désespoir. Il fallait que ça passe, peu importe comment. La douleur devait disparaître. Eh bien, elle se noiera dans l'alcool. Je l'avalerai et mon corps la vomira morte.

Il y a toujours dans les bas un ou deux coulpes qui se bécotent en oubliant le reste du monde. Et il y a toujours une espèce de désespéré qui les maudit en avalant des verres de whisky. De suze. De rhum. De tequila. De bière. De vodka. D'absinthe.

Ce désespéré, c'est moi.

Oui, je les maudis. Eux et l'amour. Je bois à l'amour et à la loyauté, pour qu'ils meurent ensemble.

- Bon, faut que je me casse, j'ai plus de thunes.

L'air était un peu frais dehors. J'ai mis mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans pour me réchauffer. Il n'y avait rien. Un téléphone, des clés. Des clés qui ne me mèneront nulle part. J'en viens. Bordel, Gilda.

_T'as le choix. C'est moi ou elle. _

Ce n'était pas un choix. C'était une menace. C'est une chouette fille mais vous ne serez jamais au même niveau, c'est toi que j'aime.

C'est ce que j'aurai du dire.

_T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire de mes relations. _

L'eau et le gaz on dit que ça explose quand c'est ensemble. Une réaction chimique ou quelque chose comme ça. Le coup était parti tout seul. Enfin je crois. C'était confus. L'eau et le gaz. C'est lequel qui explose en premier ? Ça part d'une étincelle, non ? Ça pète simplement comme ça ?

L'adrénaline rend tout diffus, la douleur disparaît, on respire comme un cheval, le temps devient plus long, tout se ralentit. On devient hyper-lucide. En tout cas sur le moment, notre conscience explose et après c'est plus compliqué de ramasser les morceaux.

Les morceaux. Il y en avait partout.

C'était une vitre ? Un cadre ? La télé ? C'est quoi qui a cassé ? Qui l'a cassé ? Sur quoi ?

Sur qui ?

Les gens que je croise me regardent. Je le sens. J'ai rien pourtant. Je me regarde sur chaque vitre, dans chaque rétro. Y rien sur ma gueule. Sur la mienne. Arrêtez de me regarder. Arrêter de me juger. Je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'était pas moi ! Je le jure !

L'adrénaline, ça commence avec une décharge émotionnelle. Un truc d'hormones. Une sensation que vous ne pouvez pas oublier. Tous vos nerfs sont à vif. Je la sentais revenir à mesure que je me souvenais de la scène. Je sentais ma peau frissonner au moindre contact avec le tissu de mes vêtements. Je sentais l'air circuler dans mes poumons et mon sang couler dans mes veines. Mon sang, celui à l'intérieur. Pas celui sur mon t-shirt.

Putain, j'ai envie de baiser.

Juste ça, oublier pour une nuit Gilda et tant pis pour la loyauté et tant pis pour elle. Pour moi. Tant pis pour nous. Juste ce soir. Ça ne voudra rien dire.

* * *

Il n'y a pas des centaines de personnes chez qui vous pouvez débarquer en pleine nuit pour coucher avec. Oui, j'avais bien une amie ou l'autre que ça ne dérangerai pas. Mais c'était elle que je voulais avoir dans mes bras. J'avais comme le sentiment que c'était elle et elle seule que pourrait guérir mes blessures.

Et ce sera elle qui noiera mon chagrin dans ses flots de bonne humeur. Moi je me laisserai faire et je regarderai son sourire pour oublier.

Pinkie Pie.

* * *

- Dash ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je me sens seule, j'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien et juste disparaître demain matin. Donne moi, de ta bonne humeur, donne moi de ta vie.

- Je… Je suis venue te rendre visite.

- Oh! C'est gentil !

Non, jette moi dehors. Dis-moi qu'il est tard et que je suis bourrée. Appelle les flics. Dis-moi que je suis une merde. Baise-moi comme si c'était la fin du monde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée la première. Pinkie respirait doucement à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas de signe de gueule de bois. Pas un seul signe de fatigue. J'étais en pleine forme et j'avais les idées claires. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, la lumière de soleil m'éblouissait et faisant briller les cheveux de Pinkie.

À ce moment, les choses paraissaient simples et claires. Tellement qu'elles en devenaient stupides mais possible. Possibles et simples.

J'ai réveillé Pinkie en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Mmh ?

- Pinkie, j'ai envie de partir en vacances avec toi. Maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9 : Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash

**Disclaimer : Merci à tous ceux et celles qui soutiennent cette histoire !** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre, il ne voulait pas s'écrire. J'ai aussi décidé de changer doucement de style afin de rendre les chapitres plus dynamiques. Je n'aime pas trop le remplissage et j'ai mis que très peu de variables en jeu donc bon… Sinon j'ai caché des références un peu partout, saurez-vous les trouver? Bonne lecture et R&R !**  
**

**Chapitre 9.1 : Pinkie Pie**

J'aime bien les vacances, c'est toujours l'occasion de voir d'autres gens, de faire d'autres fêtes. Nous étions dans ces pays où les gens font la sieste et vivent la nuit. Là, où tout est baigné d'une lumière jaune et brûlante. Ces pays où on se cache du soleil durant l'après midi pour dormir ou pour faire l'amour.

Nous avions une chambre dans un hôtel reculé de la ville, il n'y avait pas de rideaux mais des stores vénitiens. Les rayures de la lumière du jour se dessinaient sur le corps endormi de Dash. Les draps étaient humides, défaits. L'air dans la chambre était saturé d'odeurs corporelles. Encore une après-midi de sexe.

J'étais au paradis. Dash était avec moi, on était loin de tout. Pas d'obligations ou de boulot. On visitait un peu le soir avant de faire la fête toute la nuit. Personne ne nous demandait rien. Dash était radieuse. J'étais aux anges.

**Chapitre 9.2 : Rainbow Dash**

J'aime pas les vacances, ça m'ennuie. Heureusement, j'ai choisi un pays chaud pour me perdre dans la masse de touristes. Ici, on ne me cherchera pas. Il fait chaud. Trop chaud. Les ruines sont nulles et pleines de _giris._ On sort, on baise. C'est pas très compliqué. Ça m'occupe. Ça me soigne.

Normalement, on part en vacances avec sa moitié, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sauf que ce n'est pas la bonne.

J'ai trouvé un hôtel un peu miteux, ils n'ont pas posé de questions. Ils sont habitués aux couples qui demandent de la discrétion. Je le sais, je suis venue avec Gilda ici. Il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps que ça me semble être une autre vie.

**Chapitre 9.3 : Pinkie Pie**

_- Boire. _

_J'étais éveillée, il faisait trop chaud pour dormir. Je suis sortie de la chambre, l'hôtel était silencieux, ou presque. Si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre les couples à travers les portes. Chaque porte est un fantasme privé. Je n'avais rien à faire là. Je suis descendue. Le bar était vide. Vide mais ouvert. Quelle chance. Je me suis assise au comptoir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce bar semblait luxueux. L'hôtel avait un style art-déco très prononcé et ce bar lui faisait honneur. Tout dans le classieux et dans la retenue. Derrière le comptoir, il y avait une fille. _

_- On dirait que c'est sold-out ce soir n'est-ce pas Octavia? Ah ah ah ah ! Tu sais quoi ? Il se trouve que j'ai justement quelques pièces en trop dans mon pyjama. Tu sais ce que tu vas me faire ? Un bon alcool local, un tord-boyau. Avec des glaçons. _

_Octavia me servit un verre pendant que je fouillais dans ma poche. Vide. Bordel. _

_- Dis, Octavia, comment va mon ardoise ?_

_- Votre ardoise va bien, ne vous en faites pas, Madame Pinkamena Diane. _

_Elle poussa le verre dans ma main. Le liquide était d'un blanc visqueux et transparent. Du Mescal. J'ai bu, la boisson m'a brûlé la gorge. _

_- Ah je comprends pas. J'aime cette bâtarde. J'aime cette petite salope. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Vraiment n'importe quoi… Mais cette pute. Gilda. Tant qu'elle vivra, elle ne me laissera jamais, elle ne nous laissera jamais être heureuse._

Je me suis réveillée trempée de sueur. Mon corps était envahi d'une vague de peur intense, comme si j'étais en danger de mort. Dash. Chérie. Le lit était vide. Il était cinq heures vingt et une.

**Chapitre 9.4 : Rainbow Dash**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Quatre heures trente du matin. Il est trop tard pour dormir. Je me suis levée sans faire de bruit, sans réveiller Pinkie Pie. Une vraie souche, celle-là. Elle est très gentille mais je ne l'aimais pas. Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? C'est Gilda que j'aime. Gilda que est restée à l'appartement seule, en ruine. Combien de temps ? Une semaine qu'on était parties ? Non, deux je crois. J'ai dépassé le stade où l'on compte. Peu importe le nombre, c'était trop.

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, la moquette amortissait chacun de mes pas. J'avais l'impression de voler. Tout était silencieux. Pas un chat. Pas un miaulement d'une minette en chaleur, pas un couinement de lit. Je suis descendue jusqu'à la réception. Tout aussi vide. Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un de garde, non ? Le bar était fermé lui aussi.

Tant pis, la piscine fera l'affaire. Ça me fera prendre l'air. Puis mon regard fut attiré par un objet. Une cabine téléphonique bleue. Gilda. Oui. Il faut que je l'appelle. Merde, il me faut de l'argent pour payer. Je regarde autour de moi et vois un type en costard ouvrir le bar.

_- Excusez-moi !_

_- Oui ? Miss Dash ?_

_- J 'ai besoin d'un peu de monnaie pour la cabine…_

_- Oh mais vous pouvez appeler avec le téléphone du bar. Je vous servirai quelque chose aussi. _

_- Ah super. Vous me sauvez la vie. _

_Le bar était vide. Il avait l'air aussi miteux que le reste de l'hôtel. Soarin me tendit un vieux téléphone en bakélite : _

_- Que puis-je vous servir ?_

_- Euh, une bière. _

_Ça sonne. Bordel. Il est super tôt et si elle dormait. _

_- Allô…_

_Gilda. Sa voix était endormie, pâteuse. Eh merde. _

_- Allô ?_

_Pourquoi, je ne dis rien, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. _

_- Gilda… Tu… Je…_

- Dash ?

- Oui, Gilda, c'est moi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi chérie mais pourquoi tu as dormi à côté de la piscine ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux, Pinkie Pie était debout en robe de chambre devant moi. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon.

- Je, j'ai dormi ? Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

Pinkie Pie s'est assise à côté de moi.

- Moi, j'ai fait un cauchemar terrible…

Pourquoi je suis à côté de la piscine ? Pourquoi je suis partie ? Gilda, mon amour. Je dois revenir.

**Chapitre 9.5 : Pinkie Pie**

_Écoute ça le fera pas. On arrête là. Je suis désolée. _

Dash est partie et l'avion avec elle et je suis perdue. Je suis perdue dans ce pays que je ne connais pas. Je suis perdue parce que Dash m'a laissée.

_Écoute ça le fera pas. On arrête là. Je suis désolée. _

Je me répète cette phrase jusqu'à l'écœurement. J'ai la nausée. Je ne veux pas me rappeler. Je ne veux pas savoir. Cette dernière phrase, c'est tout ce qui me reste de Dash. Les dernières miettes. J'y repense encore et encore.

* * *

J'étais à l'hôtel. J'ai eu de la chance de reprendre la même chambre, elle n'avait pas été nettoyée. J'ai tout de suite lâché mes valises pour plonger dans les draps. Ils sentaient Dash. Ils avaient encore son odeur. Je reniflais à plein poumons, cette odeur, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.


	10. Chapter 10 : Pinkie Pie A

**Chapitre 10.1 : Pinkie Pie (ligne du temps A)**

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait nuit. L'horloge indiquait quatre heures cinquante-sept. J'ai refermé les yeux afin de retrouver les morceaux de mon rêve mais cela n'a seulement contribué à le mélanger encore plus. Je me suis rappelée que je n'étais plus chez moi mais à l'hôtel. C'est la réalité qui s'est rassemblée : Dash, l'avion, l'hôtel.

Il faisait chaud, je m'étais enroulée dans les draps durant mon sommeil. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, un vent nocturne est venu me caresser le visage, s'infiltrant dans l'air chaud de la chambre. Un souffle doux et gracieux qui me rappela les caresses des mains expertes de Dash. Ces mains qui commençaient toujours leur voyage sur mon ventre pour remonter dans la courbe lourde de mes seins où elles s'attardaient le temps d'une pression langoureuse. Ces mains qui se séparaient, l'une allant se perdre dans mes cheveux, l'autre… Ces mains qui ne s'arrêtaient que lorsque…

Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre pendant plusieurs jours. Pas trop, juste assez pour perdre le compte. L'hôtel m'apportait mes repas. C'était le seul rythme qui me restait : des repas. Des assiettes qui se suivaient, s'entassaient puis disparaissaient. Un jour, c'est l'odeur de Dash qui disparu avec les assiettes. La chambre m'était devenue étrangère. Et ainsi disparurent, un à un, les souvenirs de Dash, avec les assiettes.

Un jour, on vint toquer à la porte. Comme tous les jours, à la même heure. Je ne répondais pas, je laissais la personne s'en aller. Cette fois-ci, elle glissa un mot sous la porte. Je la posai avec les autres enveloppes au sceau de l'hôtel, sur le bureau.

Les jours ont passés, puis ce fut les semaines, puis les mois. Dash était partie et son souvenir s'effaçait doucement. Moi, je suis restée dans ce pays, loin de Dash. Loin de cette vie. Loin de ma vie. De mon ancienne vie. Je vivais toujours à l'hôtel. Je ne sus jamais pourquoi mais personne ne semblait me remarquer, je me baladais la nuit dans les couloirs silencieux sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La journée, je dormais ou je restais allongée dans mon lit à attendre que le soleil se couche. La saison touristique se terminait et les chambres se vidaient peu à peu de leurs occupants. J'allais voir régulièrement Octavia dans son bar. On parlait beaucoup, souvent jusqu'à l'aube. Une nuit, elle me dit quelque chose de différent :

- Tu devrais t'en aller de cet hôtel. Il n'est pas sain pour toi. Tu dois vivre ta vie et ne pas rester coincée dans le passé.

Je lui ai répondue que je m'en fichais, que ce n'était pas ces affaires et je suis partie. Je ne suis pas revenue pendant plusieurs nuits. Mais la couleur translucide, faussement blanche de ces escapades vint rapidement à me manquer et je me décidai à pardonner ses conseils paternalistes. Cependant. Lorsque j'arrivai, le bar était fermé et vide. Le lendemain aussi, ainsi que le jour d'après. Et le suivant. Ce fut ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines. Je m'inquiétai d'Octavia auprès de la direction de l'hôtel. On me répondit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de serveuse de ce nom et que le bar fermait à une heure du matin. On rajouta que mes paiements étaient en retards et que si je voulais rester, il fallait que je paie.

Le soir même, je sentis comme un nouvel abandon dans mon corps, la même sensation que celle laissée par Dash. J'y étais habituée ainsi la tristesse fit long feu. Le lendemain, je m'acquittai enfin de mes dettes et sorti de l'hôtel pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une journée pour trouver un appartement valable. Mes affaires se résumant à une valise, j'emménageai le lendemain.

**Chapitre 10.2 : Pinkie Pie (ligne du temps A)**

Trouver un appartement ne suffisait pas à créer une nouvelle vie. Il me fallait une nouvelle occupation. Danseuse ne me convenait plus : chaque matin je regardais mes tatouages avec plus d'indifférence. Les boîtes de nuit me rappelaient le souvenir, encore douloureux, de la relation avortée avec Rainbow Dash.

Perdue dans mes pensées durant mes longues journées de paresse, je me rappelai les discussions avec Octavia, comme on regarde de vielles photos lorsqu'on veut se replonger dans une époque révolue.

Qui était-elle ? Cette question, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que par la suite, des années plus tard, me fit oublier Rainbow Dash, ce qui me permit de me concentrer sur ma nouvelle vie. Elle commençait bien tristement : mes joues, à l'époque si roses, avaient perdues de leur couleur vivifiante pour une pâleur candide et quasi fantomatique. L'esprit de Pinkie Pie, reine de la fête, s'était mué en flegme molle et désespérée. Mes cheveux, eux-même, s'étaient effondrés sous le poids de ma déprime pour couler sur mes épaules, comme trempés par une éternelle pluie.

* * *

Un jour, alors que je buvais un café à la terrasse d'un café du centre-ville, un groupe de trois filles s'assit à côté de moi. Elles ne devaient pas dépasser la vingtaine et riaient sans arrêt en se racontant des histoires dont je ne discernais que des bribes. Les éclats de leur voix vinrent remuer en moi une peine nostalgique : celle des plus belles années de ma vie, celle de mes années à l'Université. Cette époque qui me sembla soudainement si lointaine et dont la protagoniste semblait si étrangère.

Le lendemain matin, je m'inscrivais à l'Université, en polytechnique. Rainbow Dash avait disparu de mes pensées et j'entamai ma nouvelle vie.


End file.
